Boba Fett
Boba Fett is Darth Vader's elite bounty hunter who is completely loyal to the dark lord no matter what. He first appeared in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back as the bounty hunter who captures Han Solo and brings him to Jabba the Hutt. Boba is later "killed" by being dropped into the Sarlaac pit and eaten. Bio Personality and traits As a child, Boba was close with his father, learning much from Jango's years as a bounty hunter. He was distrustful of Obi-Wan Kenobi upon the Jedi Knight's arrival on Kamino, recognizing him as a potential threat to both himself and Jango. He took pleasure in fighting Kenobi both on Kamino and in orbit of Geonosis, expressing joy at the thought that the Jedi had been killed. His personality hardened after Jango's death, as Boba swore vengeance on Mace Windu, yet he did not take any pleasure in the collateral damage wrought by his mission. His better nature eventually won over in honor of his father's memory, as Boba turned against his bounty hunting allies and allowed himself to be taken into the custody of the Galactic Republic. Despite realizing the errors of his ways, he swore he would never forgive Windu for the murder of his father. After being released from prison and forming a bounty hunter team, Boba became more ruthless than he had been previously, focused on achieving the goals of his mission. During the mission to Quarzite, Boba wanted to hand Pluma Sodi over to Otua Blank, despite her pleas for mercy. It was only Ventress' betrayal that allowed Sodi to escape. As the years went by, and the Clone Wars gave way to the reign of the Galactic Empire, Boba became known for his lethality, going so far as to display trophies of his prey on his armor. During the Clone Wars, Boba expressed aversion to being compared to clone troopers. He did not want to see himself as being the same as other young clones or a clone in general, as he was the one who Jango Fett considered to be his son. He nonetheless did not care to harm his fellow clones, and briefly considered leaving his bounty hunter companions to stay with the other young clones who escaped the Endurance. Skills and Abilities Boba's talents as a bounty hunter were infamous across the galaxy, and he became well-known to galactic fugitives who had bounties on their heads. From a young age, Boba was trained by his father in combat skills, able to handle a blaster at a young age while being deadly in battle scenarios. Boba helped Jango fight against Obi-Wan Kenobi on Kamino, displaying his ability to utilize the heavy weapons on Slave I. His skills grew throughout the years, and he displayed an affinity for leadership as he formed his own syndicate of bounty hunters. He also commanded the loyalty to those close to him, such as Bossk. Weapons and Equipment After Jango's death, Boba took possession of Slave I, which he would use throughout his bounty hunting career. The ship was armed with laser cannons and projectile launchers, as well as seismic charges. This vessel became iconic throughout the galaxy, known to fugitives as the ship of the feared bounty hunter. During his early bounty hunting career, Boba had his own unique, red and grey armor, including a helmet and twin blaster pistols. As his career continued, Boba took on Mandalorian armor similar to Jango's. Unlike Jango's, Boba's armor—which was mostly green—was battered and covered in marks from weapons fire. The armor was equipped with a jetpack, flamethrower in the wrist gauntlets, and a whipcord launcher. Inside the knee pads were rocket dart launchers, and the shoulders were adorned with braids that Boba displayed as trophies of defeated prey. His main blasters include: An EE-3 Blaster Carbine and 2 customized WESTAR-34 Blaster pistols Trivia *Boba Fett will encounter Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Theodore Tugboat, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, then cross paths with them numerously in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: Droids. And then he will see them again in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. *Boba Fett will encounter Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, and their friends' in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, then cross paths with them numerously in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) and then see them again in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. *Boba Fett will encounter Team Chugger, he League of Ed-venturers, the Littlest Pet Shop gang, and their friends' in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, then cross paths with them numerously in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) and then see them again in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Gallery Starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-5868.jpg|Boba Fett (in ATOC) Young_Fett.jpg|Boba cradles his father's helmet, swearing vengeance against the Jedi who killed Jango Epguide220.jpg|Boba poses as a young clone trooper on the Endurance Boba_Confronts_Mace_Windu.jpg|Boba Fett confronts Windu Boba_Fett_Confronts_Disguised_Obi-Wan.png|Boba Fett (Young Adult) in the Courascant Prison BobaInterimArmor-Bounty.jpg|Boba Fett wielding his custom Westar-34 blaster pistols while wearing armor prior to donning his father's re-sized armor droids_boba_fett.png|Boba Fett in Star Wars: Droids Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-3844.jpg|Boba Fett falls to his death into the Sarlacc Pit Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Sons Category:Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Blaster Users Category:Mandalorians Category:Pilots Category:Deceased characters Category:Rivals Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Spies Category:Master Manipulators Category:Kidnappers Category:Greedy Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Failure-Intolerent Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Rocketeers Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Criminals Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes